1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll toy having a built-in light source positioned in the body of the doll, wherein light from the light source makes a desired pattern projected on trunk and head members of the doll toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to position a light source in the head member of a doll toy, so that light from the light source changes the color of the predetermined portion of the face of the doll toy.
A problem associated with the known devices is that only part of the face of the doll toy is illuminated, resulting in a poor visual effect.